


I'm Your Stud [Centaur!USUK]

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Centaurs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: Arthur Kirkland had returned to see Alfred F. Jones for the first time in years. Last time Arthur had seen Alfred was when Alfred was just a young colt, so he was very surprised to find that Alfred had already grown up into a stallion. Now that Alfred is an adult, both his and Arthur's feelings for one another develop into romantic ones. On the night of their reunion, they both decide to confess their feelings for each other.





	1. When I Saw Him Again

**Author's Note:**

> About the setting:  
> Centalia is a world where centaurs dwell. Some centaurs represent nations and dominate sections of land which are named after them.

It was a mid summer afternoon and it had been years since Arthur Kirkland had seen Alfred F. Jones. In fact, the last time Arthur saw Alfred was when Alfred was just a young colt. When Arthur returned, he was greeted by a young handsome stallion.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

I've just arrived in Alfred's territory. I haven't seen him in a long time. I hope he won't be mad at me for not contacting him for so long. Oh someone's approaching. Hmm he looks familiar. Wait a second, is that Alfred?! He grew up so fast and he's... he's hot! Bollocks, why am I getting all flustered? This is bad.

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

"Hey Arthur dude! It's been a while. How have you been lately? Did you miss me?" Alfred asked excitedly as he waved and trotted happily over to Arthur who was starting to blush slightly.

"I've been doing fine, but my, you've grown quite fast. And yes, of course I've missed you." Arthur said, trying to keep his blush under control, hoping Alfred wouldn't notice. Alfred just smiled and came up to Arthur and hugged him tightly.

"Aww I missed you too dude!" Alfred said loudly as he squeezed Arthur tighter, pressing his bare chest against Arthur's chest even more which made Arthur blush a deep red. Alfred noticed Arthur's face change color and let go of him.

"Dude, you okay?" Alfred asked Arthur with a concerned look on his face.

"Umm yeah I'm fine. It's just that it's a bit hot out here. That's all." Arthur lied to Alfred, not wanting to tell him the truth that he was actually getting flustered because of a simple hug.

"Well if you're overheating, then you should take shelter and drink some water. Let's go to my house." Alfred suggested, starting to lead the way to his house. Arthur followed Alfred, relieved that he actually believed his lie. When they got to Alfred's house, Arthur's eyes widened at the size of it. Alfred had added many more sections to his house since the last time Arthur was here.

"I've improved my house a lot since you were last here. Come on in dude!" Alfred said excitedly opening the door for Arthur who walked inside and started looking around. Alfred went towards the kitchen to get Arthur a glass of water. Alfred walked up to Arthur and handed him the glass of water.

"Thanks." Arthur thanked Alfred who just smiled at him as he started drinking the water. Alfred just stared at Arthur as he drank the water which made him start to blush again.

"What is it?" Arthur frowned as he asked Alfred after he finished his water. Alfred just smiled again.

"Oh it's nothing. I just haven't seen you in a long time so I wondered if you had aged at all. I was just studying your face for signs of aging." Alfred told Arthur who popped a vein on his forehead.

"It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other." Arthur said grumpily as Alfred started poking him between his bushy eyebrows.

"Well you definitely have some wrinkles here." Alfred said, continuing to poke Arthur in the furrow of his brows. Arthur then popped even more veins on his forehead.

"That's because I'm frowning, you bloody git!" Arthur yelled and balled his fists at Alfred who stopped poking him and put his hands up in a surrendering position.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But anyways, you still look great for your age. When I was younger, I wanted to grow up and become handsome like you." Alfred admitted which made Arthur blush a little.

"O-Oh is that so? Well I think you've definitely grown into a hot, I mean handsome stallion." Arthur said quietly as Alfred's face lit up.

"You really think so?" Alfred asked Arthur who just nodded his head yes in response, his cheeks starting to turn a darker shade of red.

~Alfred's P.O.V.~

Omg, Arthur thinks I'm hot! He was obviously lying about overheating. He's just getting all flustered because of me, how cute of him. I've always liked Arthur. I know that may seem creepy and/or weird since he's also a stallion and is much older than me, but I can't control who I'm attracted to.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

Crap, I messed up. I just called him hot and I'm blushing like crazy. This isn't good. Alfred is like a little brother to me as well as another stallion, not to mention he's a lot younger than me too. Does this mean I'm a gay pedophile? Oh God, I hope not!

~Time Skip~

It was starting to get dark outside so Arthur started to leave Alfred's house, but before he could reach the door, Alfred stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going dude?" Alfred asked Arthur who just sighed.

"I'm heading over to the hotel I'm staying at. Can you please move?" Arthur asked Alfred who didn't budge. Arthur started to get annoyed and tried pushing Alfred to the side so he could leave.

"Just move out of the wa-"

"Why don't you just stay here instead? It's free of charge." Alfred suggested to Arthur who stopped trying to move him over.

"Well I guess that would work. But now I have to call the hotel to tell them I'm canceling my reservation. Excuse me." Arthur said as he started to walk away to go get his cell phone from his suitcase. Alfred stared at Arthur as he walked away.

~Alfred's P.O.V.~

Man, the way he walks is so elegant, like a gentleman. His perfect strides, the way his tail ripples as he walks, and the way his muscles move under his skin, all of him is gorgeous. I want him to be mine and only mine.

~End of Alfred's P.O.V.~

As Alfred kept daydreaming about Arthur, he started to get hard. After Arthur had canceled his room at the hotel over the phone, he walked back to the vestibule where Alfred was.

"Hey Alfred, I canceled my stay at the hotel. Do you want to do something together? Hey are you okay? Your face is all red." Arthur asked Alfred, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Anyways I forgot to clean up my room. Please don't come inside because it's a total mess. Bye!" Alfred said as he ran out of the vestibule as fast as he could to reduce the chances of Arthur seeing his erection.


	2. I Want You

As Arthur walked away to call his hotel to cancel his stay, Alfred stared at Arthur and started daydreaming about him. As Alfred daydreamed about Arthur, he started to become erect. Shortly after, Arthur returned from his phone call.

"Hey Alfred, I canceled my stay at the hotel. Do you want to do something together? Hey are you okay? Your face is all red." Arthur asked Alfred, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little hot in here is all. Anyways I forgot to clean up my room. Please don't come inside because it's a total mess. Bye!" Alfred said as he galloped out of the vestibule as fast as he could towards his room to reduce the chances of Arthur seeing his erection.

~Alfred's P.O.V.~

Phew that was a close one! I better take care of this thing quickly so Arthur doesn't worry about me and follow me.

~End of Alfred's P.O.V.~

Alfred went into his room and shut the door and went to his closet and got out his life size wooden statue of Arthur he had Berwald Oxenstierna make for him. Then he went back into his closet and got out Arthur's old pirate cloak. Alfred used to be fascinated with that cloak when he was little, so much that Arthur gave it to him. He then put it on the wooden statue.

"There, now it's ready." Alfred said as he walked up behind the statue and mounted it. He buried his face into the shoulder and sniffed it.

"Ahh, it still smells like him. Arthur I've loved you for a long time!" Alfred said as he started humping the statue.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

Why is Alfred in such a hurry to clean up his room? Is it really that messy and embarrassing for me not to see it? Oh, speaking of rooms, I better ask him which room I can put all my luggage in. According to my memory of this place, Alfred's room is this way.

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

Arthur started walking in the direction he thought Alfred's room was. Alfred had expanded his house quite a bit since he had last been here so he got lost a couple times until he finally found Alfred's room.

"Hey Alfred, where can I put my luggage?" Arthur asked through the closed door as he knocked on it. Alfred didn't answer, but there were grunting sounds coming from inside the room.

"Hey Alfred do you need help moving something?" Arthur asked as he knocked again on the door again. Once more, no answer but more grunting sounds.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

Hmm, it sounds like he's struggling with moving something heavy. I think I'll just go inside and help him with it.

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

Arthur opened the door to find Alfred humping a life size wooden statue of him with his old pirate cloak draped over the shoulders. Alfred stopped thrusting and dismounted the statue when he saw Arthur who just started blushing like crazy.

"Arthur?! Umm, I uh, you see, I was jus-" Alfred was cut off when Arthur smashed his lips against his, causing Alfred to blush.

"Arthur?" Alfred said with a puzzled tone to his voice after Arthur pulled his lips away.

"Geez you're really hopeless aren't you? You go for a wooden statue of me when you have the real thing in your house." Arthur said as he shook his head.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Alfred asked Arthur who put his hands on Alfred's shoulders and leaned up to his ear.

"I'm saying that I love you. The truth is, I've liked you for a long time. Today, when I saw you as a stallion, for the first time in years, my feelings for you evolved into romantic ones." Arthur confessed to Alfred who started blushing again.

"Same. I've always liked you, even when I was a colt. But now that I'm an adult stallion, my liking for you has grown into a love." Alfred also confessed before he leaned down to kiss Arthur again. Arthur returned the kiss which soon turned hot and passionate. Arthur started to become erect from the passionate make out session. Alfred pulled away, a string of saliva forming between their mouths.

"You're hard, Arthur." Alfred pointed out as Arthur looked up at him, his eyes clouded with lust.

"I want you Alfred." Arthur said turning around so that his rear end was facing Alfred.

"You sure about this?" Alfred asked Arthur who nodded his head yes and lifted his tail out of the way. Alfred gulped before proceeding to mount him, pushing his penis into Arthur's entrance as he moaned in pain.

"Ah! You're much larger than I thought you would be. It hurts!" Arthur yelled.

"Just endure the pain a little longer. It will turn into pleasure, I promise." Alfred said as he continued to advance until the length of his shaft was fully inside. He then waited for Arthur to adjust to his size before testing a thrust. Arthur moaned in pleasure and Alfred started to thrust at a slow pace. Soon, Arthur was becoming unsatisfied with Alfred's slow pace.

"Alfred, please move faster." Arthur said, his voice quivered with lustful want. Alfred smirked a little.

"Beg for it." Alfred said as he slowed his pace down.

"I'm begging you, be rough with me!" Arthur shouted as Alfred's smirk grew wider.

"As you wish." Alfred said as he started thrusting with all his might at a monstrous pace, causing Arthur to moan uncontrollably. Alfred forcefully turned Arthur's face towards his and started kissing him passionately as he reached down for his left hand and intertwined his fingers with Arthur's. Alfred then broke the kiss, panting and grunting as he neared his orgasm.

"A-Arthur, I'm close!" Alfred yelled as his thrusts became more frantic, causing Arthur to get closer to climaxing as well.

"Me too Alfred, me too!" Arthur said as precum started dripping from his penis onto the floor.

"Ah! Oh god! I'm cumming!" Alfred announced as he released his semen deep inside of Arthur as he shot his load at the same time. Alfred then pulled out and dismounted Arthur. Alfred then walked in front of Arthur and pecked him gently on the lips and smiled.

"I love you Arthur." Alfred said, pressing his forehead against Arthur's forehead.

"I love you too Alfred." Arthur said as he placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't already know, Berwald Oxenstierna is Sweden's human name.


	3. Past to Present

Alfred and Arthur had just finished mating and it was late at night so both of them were tired.

"So Alfred, since you've expanded your house a bit and I haven't been here in a long time, I need help finding my room. Can you lead me to it so I can bring my luggage there?" Arthur asked Alfred who averted his gaze to the side a bit.

"Umm I kind of turned your room into a storage room." Alfred said quietly.

"You WHAT?! Then where the bloody hell am I going to sleep?!" Arthur swished his tail in annoyance as he yelled at Alfred who backed away a little bit, putting his hands up in a surrendering position.

"Calm down dude! Just put your things in my room here and we can share it. It should be big enough for the both of us." Alfred told the angry Brit.

"What are the new rooms you added to your house for?" Arthur questioned the American who grinned sheepishly.

"Eh? Those are all storage and entertainment rooms. Is it really that bad to share a room with me?" Alfred said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You are unbelievable. But I love you nevertheless." Arthur face palmed himself and shook his head before walking up to Alfred, pecking him on the cheek which made Alfred blush. Arthur then left Alfred's room to go get his stuff. When he came back, Alfred had already prepared a futon for Arthur to sleep right next to his. After Arthur was done unpacking, Alfred came up to him and smiled.

"See? I told you my room would be big enough for the both of us." Alfred told Arthur who looked at him and sighed.

"I guess you were right." Arthur admitted, cracking a little smile as he headed over to the futon Alfred had prepared for him to sleep in. He lay down as Alfred came over and lay down in his futon next to Arthur. Before Arthur fell asleep, he heard Alfred whispered something to him.

"I love you Arthur." Alfred said to Arthur who smiled warmly.

"I love you too Alfred." Arthur replied before the both of them fell asleep. That night Arthur had a dream of the past to the present. His dream started when he first met Alfred when Alfred was just a foal in the grassy fields of the New Land, also known as America. Then it skipped to when Arthur had to leave Alfred behind to go back to his country for some important matters. The dream skipped ahead again to earlier today when he saw Alfred again as a fully grown stallion. Then the dream skipped yet again to when he and Alfred mated.

~Time Skip~

The morning sun's rays peeked through Alfred's bedroom windows as warm gentle beams of light, waking both Alfred and Arthur up. Alfred stood up, stretching and yawning and Arthur did the same.

"Man I'm hungry! I'm going to make breakfast now. Meet you in the dining room, dude." Alfred said smiling and waving before he trotted off to the kitchen. Shortly after, Arthur headed to the dining room where Alfred was placing the plates of food on the table and it smelled delicious.

"Okay so there's scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes. I got some pure maple syrup from my bro Canada to pour onto the pancakes. Help yourself dude!" Alfred said as he put a boatload of food onto his plate. Arthur put some food on his plate and started eating it. The American stared at the Brit as he chewed his food.

"Well, how is it? Is it delicious?" Alfred asked Arthur, his eyes full of anticipation.

"It's really good. I hate to admit it, but it's better than I could do." Arthur admitted as he brought another forkful of food to his mouth. Alfred's face lit up and he walked around to the other side of the table where Arthur was and hugged him tightly, making him blush.

"Aww thanks dude! I'm glad you like my cooking." Alfred said enthusiastically. Alfred then returned to the other side of the table to finish his food. After breakfast, Arthur took care of his dishes, then headed for the front door.

"Where are you going dude?" Alfred asked Arthur as he reached the vestibule.

"I'm going out on a little stroll around the area for a little while." Arthur told Alfred as he opened the door and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air before cantering off into the distance. As Alfred's house grew smaller behind him, he slowed down to a walk. While he walked around the area, he saw many landmarks that brought back memories of his time with Alfred when he was younger. He stopped in the shade of an apple tree that he and Alfred used to have many picnics under. Arthur began to space out and the dream he had last night replayed in his head.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

The day I first met him, I knew, one day I had to leave. When I saw him again, we ended up mating. How did we go from being brothers to becoming lovers? I still think of Alfred as a little brother, but I also hold romantic feelings for him too. What is he to me?

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

Alfred had just finished taking care of all the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen and dining room. He looked out the kitchen window and started to go deep in thought.

~Alfred's P.O.V.~

I know Arthur loves me in a romantic sense, but I have a feeling that his "older brother instincts" still kick in. I want to be considered his lover and lover only. Not his kid, not his brother, but lover. The fact that I'm still his colony might be anchoring his protective nature in place. If that's the case, then I'm willing to fight him for my freedom in order to be recognized as a lover instead of a family member.


	4. I Don't Want to be Your Brother

Arthur was standing under an apple tree that he and Alfred used to have many picnics under when Alfred was little. As he stood there, he started to reminisce over his life from when he met Alfred to the present.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

Honestly, I am glad that Alfred and I are lovers now, but I can't help but think we are still brothers too. Maybe it's because he's still my colony.

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

Arthur was so busy with thinking things over, he didn't notice Alfred coming up to him.

"Yo Arthur!" Alfred said as he trotted towards him waving with a smile on his face. Arthur looked back to him.

"Is there something you need? I came out here alone so I could have some quiet time." Arthur said to Alfred who got a disappointed look on his face.

"You don't like being around me?" Alfred asked Arthur who shook his head no.

"It's not that. I just wanted some time to think things over." Arthur told Alfred.

"Is it about our relationship?" Alfred asked Arthur with a concerned look on his face. Arthur started to blush a little.

"H-How did you kn-know?!" Arthur stammered. Alfred sighed then looked Arthur in the eyes.

"I came here to talk to you about that. Do you think of me as a younger brother or a lover? Answer me truthfully." Alfred said to Arthur.

"W-well I kind of think of you as both. We've been like brothers for a long time so-"

"I don't want to be your brother." Alfred interrupted Arthur.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Arthur asked Alfred. Alfred came closer to Arthur and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"I want you to think of me as a lover and only a lover. I don't want to be your brother, I want to be your lover." Alfred said as he stared into Arthur's emerald eyes with his sky blue eyes.

"A-all I've wanted was to have someone I can call a younger brother. Someone I can love and protect." Arthur said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I am no longer in need of protection. But you can still love me... as your romantic partner. I cannot be both your brother and lover. I am going to secede from you so that you won't have to see me as a brother anymore. If I become an independent nation, you will no longer have a reason to think of me as a brother. You will then be able to think of me as your lover." Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur who pushed him away as tears started to stream down his face.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this?!" Arthur yelled at Alfred before galloping away.

~Alfred's P.O.V.~

I knew he wasn't going to take that very well. But I only want to be seen by him as his lover and not a little brother. If he refuses to let me become independent, I will have no choice but to declare war on him. I really don't want to resort to violence, but it would be the only way to be my own nation if he won't let me peacefully secede from him. I know that fighting him will create a scar between us, but we can heal that scar over time.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

What is Alfred thinking?! He doesn't want to be my younger brother anymore? He has to secede from me and become independent to truly become my lover? Honestly I don't understand why he can't be both my brother and my lover. Th-this hurts, damn it.


	5. Separate But Still Connected

"I am going to secede from you so that you won't have to see me as a brother anymore. If I become an independent nation, you will no longer have a reason to think of me as a brother. You will then be able to think of me as your lover." Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur who pushed him away as tears started to stream down his face.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this?!" Arthur yelled at Alfred before galloping away.

~Alfred's P.O.V.~

I knew he wasn't going to take that very well. But I only want to be seen by him as his lover and not a little brother. If he refuses to let me become independent, I will have no choice but to declare war on him. I really don't want to resort to violence, but it would be the only way to be my own nation if he won't let me peacefully secede from him. I know that fighting him will create a scar between us, but we can heal that scar over time.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

What is Alfred thinking?! He doesn't want to be my younger brother anymore? He has to secede from me and become independent to truly become my lover? Honestly I don't understand why he can't be both my brother and my lover. Th-this hurts, damn it.

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

Arthur went back to England shortly after Alfred told him he was going to secede from him. Alfred could tell that Arthur was not willing to let him peacefully secede from him so he declared war on him to force his way to freedom. Alfred suspected this would happen and it hurt him greatly to fight Arthur, but this was the only way to truly become Arthur's lover. This war between America and England became known as the American Revolutionary War. After 7 years of warfare, Alfred finally won and gained his right to become an independent nation from Arthur. The war definitely created a large scar between Alfred and Arthur that desperately needed healing. After losing to Alfred, Arthur headed back to England for a while.

~Time Skip: 10 years~

A decade had passed since Alfred gained independence as the United States of America. He had not seen Arthur since the last day of the war when he finally gave up and granted Alfred his freedom. During these 10 years Arthur was away, he didn't contact Alfred at all in any way. Alfred began to worry about the scar the war left between him and Arthur. He started wonder if it could ever be healed. Even though he was now separate from Arthur, he still felt a connection between them. He desperately hoped Arthur still felt the same connection he did. Alfred's anxiety began to build up to a point where he almost broke. To try and patch things up, Alfred decided to write Arthur a letter since Arthur was not communicating to him. He could have just texted him but he thought it would be more sincere if it was handwritten.

~Alfred's letter to Arthur~

Dear Arthur,  
It's been a decade since we last saw each other, the last day of the war. I know that day was a painful day for you. It was also painful for me as well. To be honest, I really didn't want to fight you for my freedom. I much rather would have preferred if you would let me secede from you peacefully. The reason I wanted freedom is because I want to be seen as your lover and lover only. If I stayed with you as your colony, your brotherly instincts would interfere with our romantic relationship. Although we are now separate nations, I still feel a connection to you. A connection only lovers have. This war has created a deep scar between us. But this scar can be healed... through love. I hope you still feel this connection I feel. Please contact me soon. I don't know how much longer I can go without you. I want to see you again so we can heal the scar between us.  
Love,  
Alfred

~End of Alfred's letter~

Alfred went over his letter again before folding it and putting it into an envelope addressed to Arthur's house. He put it in the mailbox and started the waiting game. A week later the letter arrived in Arthur's mailbox. Arthur opened his mailbox and got out all his mail. He then went into his house to the kitchen to sort out the mail. Most of it was junk mail and bills. He then got to the last piece of mail. It was a letter from Alfred. A sharp pain went through his chest when he saw Alfred's letter. He reluctantly opened up Alfred's letter carefully and read it. After reading the letter, he started to cry.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

After I read the letter from Alfred, I started to cry. I have to admit, I no longer feel the brotherly connection I once had with Alfred. But I still feel a connection to him. He says it's a connection that only lovers have. Is that what it is? Our separation has severed one connection, but there's one connection that hasn't severed. That must be love. Yes, that's it! The war definitely created a large scar between Alfred and Arthur that desperately needed healing. I put down the letter and go online to book the next flight to America.

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

Alfred was laying down on his front porch thinking about the letter he sent Arthur a week ago. He wondered if it had arrived yet. And if it did, if Arthur read it yet or if he just threw it away. A tear made it's way down his cheek from one of his eyes as he went deeper in thought about Arthur. About 9 hours later, Alfred was still on his porch. It was starting to get dark and Alfred got up and stretched. 'Well it's getting late. I guess I'll just go inside and head to bed.' He thought to himself as he went to the door. Just as he was about to open it, he heard his name being called in the distance. He looked behind him to see Arthur galloping at full speed towards him, waving the letter he sent to him. Alfred's face lit up and he turned around and galloped towards Arthur at full speed, arms open wide. Alfred and Arthur crashed into each other in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Alfred." Arthur said as he buried his face into Alfred's bare chest and started to cry. Alfred held Arthur close to him.

"It's okay Arthur." Alfred said to comfort Arthur.

"N-no i-it's really not! I-I-I didn't contact you f-for an en-entire decade and m-made you worry like hell! Th-there's n-no way th-that it's o-okay." Arthur choked out as he sobbed. Alfred broke the hug and cupped Arthur's crying face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Alfred looked deeply into Arthur's emerald with his sky blue ones.

"Shh, breathe, deeply and slowly. It's okay because you're here now. I'm glad you came back. I couldn't be any happier." Alfred said as Arthur started to tears up again. Alfred then pulled Arthur back into a gentle embrace. After reuniting with each other, Alfred led Arthur into his house and went to his room to set up a space for Arthur to sleep next to him. Arthur went into Alfred's room as Alfred just finished preparing Arthur's futon. Arthur lay down in his futon as Alfred lay down in his next to Arthur. Awkward silence filled the room for a while before Arthur spoke.

"When I read your letter, it brought many things to mind. But the most prominent thing was the connection you still felt. When I thought about it, I realized there were two connections I felt between me and you before the war. After I lost the war, I no longer felt the brotherly connection we once had. But I still felt a connection to you. In your letter you said that the connection was love. Did you wanted to secede from me so that love was the only connection that kept us together?" Arthur asked Alfred who rolled over to face Arthur.

"Yes that's what I meant when I said I didn't want to be your brother and wanted to be your lover and only your lover. Now that our brotherly connection is gone, I can truly become your lover." Alfred said as he drew his face closer to Arthur's and met him with a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss soon turned hot and passionate. Unfortunately, both Alfred and Arthur needed to break the kiss for air. Alfred and Arthur panted and looked at each other as lust crept into both their eyes. Arthur stood up and as he did, his erection hung down. Arthur looked down wantonly at Alfred.

"Alfred I want you inside of me." Arthur said told him.


	6. Healing the Scar

"Alfred I want you inside of me." Arthur said to Alfred. Alfred got up as Arthur moved away from the edge of the wall so that Alfred had enough room to get behind him and mount him. Alfred walked up behind Arthur as he moved his tail out of the way to reveal his entrance. He then got up on his hind legs to mount Arthur who braced himself for the stallion to enter while blushing. After mounting Arthur, Alfred pushed his penis inside Arthur's entrance and started to thrust. Arthur moaned as Alfred thrust in and out of him.

"A-Arthur! You're looser than last time. Have you been masturbating to satisfy your sexual frustration?" Alfred asked as he continued to thrust into Arthur.

"I-idiot! O-of course I have! Ah! Ever since we first mated, I-I've craved sex with you. Hah... B-but the next day after we mated for the f-first time- ah, you said you wanted to secede from me! I-I was heartbroken because you didn't want to be my brother anymore, ah! Th-then we fought in war shortly- ah after. When you- ah won, I didn't know how to face you- ah! So I went back home- hah... Without you there- ah, I had to m-masturbate to satisfy my s-sexual frustration- ah!" Arthur managed to say while moaning as Alfred pounded into him.

"I never knew you wanted me so much- hah." Alfred panted out as Arthur whipped his torso around as far as his flexibility would allow him, facing Alfred. Tears were building up in his eyes.

"D-do you have any idea how much I've wanted a little brother?!" Arthur yelled out, his tears starting to flow out uncontrollably. When Alfred saw that Arthur was crying, he stopped thrusting, pulled out, dismounted Arthur and walked around until he was in front of him. Neither of them had reached their orgasm.

"Why did you sto- nmph!" Arthur started to say, but was interrupted by Alfred kissing him. The kiss soon turned hot and passionate, their tongues dancing together in a hot, wet tango. When they parted, a string of saliva formed between their lips. After kissing Arthur, Alfred wrapped him in a tight, but gentle embrace. Arthur returned the embrace, shaking a little. When they broke the hug, Alfred looked deeply into Arthur's emerald eyes with his sky blue ones.

"Why did I stop? You looked like you needed to be comforted rather than being fucked. Was I wrong?" Alfred said to Arthur who just leaned against Alfred's bare chest. His right cheek rested upon Alfred's left peck and his hands placed on Alfred's chest like he was about to push him away, but instead he just stayed there.

"Well no, you weren't necessarily wrong, but I hadn't reached my climax yet and neither had you." Arthur said as a blush form on his face. He curled his fingers in to form loose fists on Alfred's chest. A smirk formed on Alfred's face as he licked Arthur's forehead.

"Would you like to continue where we left off, now that you're all calmed down?" Alfred asked Arthur as he gently lifted his chin up so he was looking Alfred in the face. Arthur just nodded his head and Alfred walked behind Arthur so he could mount him again. Arthur braced himself again for Alfred's weight to land on his back. Alfred was, after all, a larger and much more powerful stallion. Alfred reared up and mounted Arthur, shoving his penis into Arthur's entrance. Arthur moaned loudly as Alfred forced himself inside. Alfred then started to thrust into Arthur, both of them moaning with each thrust.

"A-Alfred, go faster please. Ahn!" Arthur pleaded Alfred as he pounded into him. A smirk formed on Alfred's face as he started to slow down his pace, thrusting agonizingly slow.

"Beg for it." Alfred said, smirking.

"I-idiot, I'm older than you! Ah! Why do I have to beg for you to go faster. You should just abide by my request!" Arthur yelled, irritated at Alfred. Alfred then stopped thrusting altogether, just leaving his penis inside of Arthur. The cease of stimulation soon became too much for Arthur.

"Okay! I beg you, go faster, be rough with me, fuck me until I can't stand! Dammit!" Arthur yelled at Alfred. Alfred's smirk grew wider as he started pounding into Arthur mercilessly. Arthur moaned loudly as Alfred hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Precum started dripping from Arthur's penis as he started to near his orgasm. Alfred was getting close to his climax as well.

"I'm going to cum!" Alfred announced as his thrusts became more frantic, hitting Arthur's sweet spot more frequently with his change of pace of his thrusts.

"A-ah! Me too! Ahah!" Arthur announced as well as he felt himself about to release his fluids. Alfred thrust his hips one more time before releasing his semen deep into Arthur as Arthur shot his load all over Alfred's floor. The last drop of semen dripped from Arthur's penis as Alfred pulled out and dismounted, his semen leaking out of Arthur's entrance and onto the floor behind him, adding to the mess already on the floor beneath him.

"I'm sorry, I've dirtied your bedroom floor." Arthur said as he looked apologetically at Alfred who just shrugged.

"It's fine. I also added to the mess, so you're good." Alfred said, smiling as he pointed behind Arthur who turned around to see what Alfred was talking about. When he saw the pool of Alfred's semen that had leaked out of him, he blushed heavily.

"I'll help clean this up." Arthur offered, but Alfred held up his hand.

"It's fine dude. This is my house after all. It's my responsibility to keep it clean. Besides you're my guest here. I shouldn't make my guest clean my house up. I'll be back, dude!" Alfred said with a goofy smile on his face, giving a thumbs up before leaving the room to go get something to wipe up the semen puddles.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

I smiled as I watched Alfred walk away, his tail swishing from side to side. He may act immature and have a big ego, but he really can be a gentleman. I guess he gets that from me. He really must be my little brother. There's no way he could be Francis's little brother. No, wait! I can't think of him as my little brother anymore. He's my lover and only my lover. Heh, I suppose this will be just fine. As long as I can be someone special to him like no other. That war definitely left a scar between us, but it also made us closer together too... as lovers. I have a feeling that this love we feel is the healing remedy to this scar.

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

Alfred walked back into the room with a roll of paper towel and a trash bag. He knelt down on his front legs and started to clean up the white messes. Arthur went to his futon and lay down in it, waiting for Alfred to finish cleaning up and join him so they could go to sleep. When Alfred was done cleaning up, he threw the soiled paper towels into the trash bag, tied it up and tossed it into the trash can in his bedroom. He then went over to his futon next to Arthur's and lay down on it.

"You know, I've been thinking." Arthur started to say, catching Alfred's attention as he turned towards him.

"What dude?" Alfred asked Arthur who just smiled softly at him.

"I think I'm okay with losing the brotherly connection." Arthur told as Alfred looked at him a bit shocked and confused.

"But I thought you always wanted a younger brother." Alfred said, still confused.

"I do, but as long as I can be some special to you like no other centaur can, I don't mind not having the brotherly connection with you anymore. I'm your stud, and yours only." Arthur confessed to Alfred. Alfred smiled and leaned over and pecked Arthur on the lips.

"Of course you're my stud. You hold a special place in my heart that no one else can take." Alfred said smiling, his sky blue eyes sparkling as he cupped Arthur's face gently. Arthur smiled back, his emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight coming through the window. Alfred leaned down towards Arthur's head as Arthur leaned up, their lips locking on to each other in a sweet passionate kiss. After they parted, Alfred lovingly pressed his forehead against Arthur's.

"I love you, Arthur." Alfred whispered to Arthur, making him smile.

"I love you too Alfred." Arthur responded.


End file.
